Micro-texturing over large surfaces has been used to achieve required surface properties such as enhanced hydrophobicity, retarded or accelerated bacteria and algae growth, increased light trapping for solar cells, and friction reduction and wear reduction in tools. Among the various micro-textured geometries used for these purposes, micro-channels are the most common. Current laser-based texturing methods are characterized by their inability to machine materials with high surface reflectivity and bulk transmittivity like glass, quartz, and ceramics with a high enough throughput. Moreover, current laser-based machining systems and methods experience other issues such as low material processing rate.
A system and method is needed to reduce or eliminate one or more issues of one or more of the current systems and methods.